Escape
by SnowySweetheart19
Summary: The Victorious gang goes on a field trip and things go horribly, horribly wrong. This story features Cabbie RobbiexCat and Trandre TrinaxAndre .


[ It was a dreary and cloudy day in Los Angeles but not a rain drop in sight. Hollywood Arts, a high school for extremely talented teenagers, was taking it's first field trip that was planned out by the acting teacher, Erwin Sikowitz. That bothered a number of people, including the school counselor Lane, so when he heard about this trip, he insisted on tagging along. Of course, the whole school couldn't attend so Sikowitz picked some of his favorite students. Andre Harris, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Sinjin Van Cleef, Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega. Once Tori's sister, Trina, who was a grade older than them, heard about this trip, she also insisted on attending. ]

The broken down school bus finally arrived at our destination. Well, at least our first destination. Our school bus wasn't the normal yellow kind that every other school had.. it was much, much nicer. Painted black with our school initials "HA" painted in red on the side. Everyone piled out and I pushed my way through to get besides Jade. The first stop was a store for school equipment. It had sweaters and all sorts of gifts with all of the local schools logos on it. It wasn't very exciting, especially since we knew it was Lane's idea and Sikowitz held the surprise of where we were really going. I stared out at the sky once outside just as the sun was setting, creating a beautiful mixture of pink and orange when I heard Jade's voice. Her and I, out of some miracle, had gotten a lot closer these past couple months. "Trina," She called, standing with her back against the door. She was holding it. "Are you coming, or are you just going to stare at the sky?" Rolling my eyes, I walked past her and into the store.

It was much bigger than any of us expected. T-shirts and sweatpants hung from the walls with signs, flags and coffee mugs placed all around. It was still boring, even though everyone was pointing out the items they found with Hollywood Arts written across it. Our school wasn't very big or popular so there wasn't much, but it was something. My younger sibling, Tori, bought a t-shirt with the logo and our school colors but none of it interested me. All I could think about and I'm sure all Jade could think about was what Sikowitz had planned.. especially for so late at night. We had about another hour drive. I heard a soft sigh behind me and looking over my shoulder, I seen the bright red locks of Cat. She seemed bored as well, and a small worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Jade asked, unenthusiastically, although I knew deep down she cared. "I'm a little scared. I don't like the dark." I smirked, gently shaking my head. "Neither do I Cat, but we're in a big group so nothing will happen." "Oh grow up you two." Jade scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "it's just the dark and night time is the funnest time."

After about twenty more minutes of Lane carrying on about our school history, as if we all hadn't heard it a million times before, we all piled back on the bus and were ready to get this show on the road. Sikowitz was the last one on, wearing a huge smile. He clapped his hands and shouted excitedly, "Let's get this bus moving!" I really hoped it was something good otherwise I'd be wasting a perfect Friday night. I mean, I turned down like a dozen dates for this. They only asked me to go after all because I am the prettiest and most talented. Anyway, back to the story.

An hour with these people wasn't exactly paradise. For the most part, Jade and Cat were silent except for Cat's occasional laughs but I cringed almost every time I heard Andre's voice. My sister was somewhat whiny and oh yeah, that stupid puppet thing on Robbie's hand wouldn't shut up. Finally, we arrived to an old building. I couldn't quite make it out in the dark though, so we were all standing in our seats, face stuck to the window.

"Here it is." Sikowitz said. "Yeah, here it is but what the hell is it?" Jade asked and Cat nodded in agreement. "An abandoned building!" I couldn't believe he said that with such excitement. It made me want to throw my heel at him. "An abandoned building?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not just an abandoned building, an abandoned art museum." "Yeah, cause that makes it better!" I snapped, falling back onto my butt in the seat. "Come on guys, it might be fun.." Tori said, in her worried voice. "Shut up Vega." Jade growled, which made me smirk. This field trip was already horrible and I hadn't even walked into the building yet. I could already tell what it was going to be like.. dark, and dirty with spiders. I shivered just thinking about it. Yeah. Definitely should have went on a date instead.


End file.
